The Easy Way Out
by A Lucky Stone
Summary: JackNinth Doctor. Partly dodginess, partly crackfic, partly angst. Jack and the Doctor finally get some alone time... and talk about love. Concrit appreciated


"I thought I'd find you here."

The Doctor looked up, pausing in his tinkering with the Tardis. "Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Shopping." Jack raised his eyebrows, shutting the door behind him. "She said she'd be a while."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded. "Women, eh? I've never understood the shopping thing, meself." He grinned and stood up, dusting his hands on his trousers. Jack grinned back and crossed the room towards him. He looked at the Time Lord with a searching gaze, trademark smile hovering on his lips. "Alone at last," he said with an overly dramatic sigh.

The Doctor paused. "Now-"

"Don't say you don't know what I mean," Jack interrupted, a note of warning in his voice.

"No." He paused. "I s'pose not." And then he grinned.

Jack smiled back, stepping forward to place a hand either side of the Doctor's head. Their eyes met.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, sending ripples of warmth through their bodies. The Doctor's hands twined in Jack's hair, tugging him gently closer, and Jack's slid down and under the Time Lord's leather jacket. He broke free to shrug it off, discarding it on a chair and slipping back to Jack's embrace without a pause. Their bodies pressed close together, aching with desire that they'd kept hidden for too long. The joking flirtations between them had covered up much that only they were aware of.

Jack's tongue probed into the Doctor's mouth, his hands searched under his shirt and left hot trails over his chest and back. The Doctor gripped him tightly, pulse racing as his hands slid down the captain's back, hesitating at the waistband of his leather trousers. Jack pressed himself closer, kissing him with a sense of urgency, and the Doctor uttered an involuntary gasp.

He didn't resist, as Jack manoeuvred him back and down onto a chair, straddling him as he trailed kisses down his neck.

The captain pulled away abruptly, his face serious. The Doctor looked up bewildered. "Why'd you stop?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." There was no need to ask who he meant. The Doctor's expression, too, was suddenly stern.

"Good." Jack smiled slightly. "I know you're a Time Lord, and she's just a human, but everyone needs someone." He smiled wider at the Doctor's expression. "What, just because I'm a conman means I don't know about love? I have my fun, but believe me, I can fall in love as well."

"You'd make a good couple, you too." His smile looked forced.

"Me and Rose? No." Jack smirked. "She's tootwenty-first century – so** conventional**," he said, with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "Besides, I think Mickey Smith would have something say about it, and then there's you." His face grew serious again.

"Yes." The Doctor seemed distant, gazing past Jack and the walls of the Tardis to the blonde girl out shopping, unknowing, oblivious to so much.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Jack asked gently.

The familiar American accent drew him back to the moment. "No. I **can't**."

Jack nodded, understanding.

"And you?" the Doctor asked suddenly. "You said you knew love – did you do anything about it? Are you going to?"

The captain pulled a face and shook his head. "No. It wouldn't work out. I don't think it's a… mutual thing."

"Oh, you never know – mind you, I'm not really the best man to give advice, really, am I – **Jack**!" He stopped mid-sentence, looking up at the handsome captain. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate with you doing that?"

Jack looked down, eyes glittering playfully. "What, this?" he asked, shifting his weight forwards again.

"Ahh… **yes**." The Doctor closed his eyes.

"Really?" He repeated the action, thrusting forward gently with his hips, putting gentle pressure where he knew it would have most effect. The Doctor moaned involuntarily and his eyes snapped open. "Stop that."

Jack ignored him, bringing his mouth down to meet the Time Lord's, teasing his lips apart. One hand fumbled down between their bodies, feeling for the heat of the Doctor's skin under the waistband of his trousers. With deft fingers he undid them, his other hand in the small of the Doctor's back, pressing them firmly together. The Doctor arched towards him, suppressing a moan.

Jack pulled back, urgency in his eyes. "Does the Tardis have bedrooms?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Jack grinned. "Not at all."


End file.
